


all because of you

by circlewatercopperwood



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlewatercopperwood/pseuds/circlewatercopperwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji 不明白為甚麼他的朋友總對苦澀的咖啡那麼著迷，直到他再次回到多蒙特，他才了解到為甚麼唯有這個小城市裡的咖啡能令他回味。</p>
            </blockquote>





	all because of you

**Author's Note:**

> 只從看過了 Shinji 和 Kevin 的 fanfic 後，就開始 ship 他們了，然後也開始寫起來 (笑) 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- 現實足球同人作品  
> \-- 純幻想創作，與現實人物/球會沒有任何關係  
> \-- 如有雷同，實屬巧合

 

 

咖啡，很苦澀。

 

很多時候 Shinji 都不太明白為甚麼他的朋友會對這種啡色的液體著迷…尤其是他某個在義大利生活的日本隊隊友，每次在國家隊召集的時候，總喜歡拿出咖啡豆來煮 Espresso 濃縮咖啡來請大家品嚐。明知他不喝咖啡，但這個身材比他矮小的前輩就偏要請他飲，而且還不停向他介紹濃縮咖啡的文化……

明明大家都是日本人，為甚麼就是不喝綠茶呢？而且綠茶不是比咖啡更適合烏冬嗎？

 

 

 

在英國的兩年，Shinji 只碰過咖啡一次，就是他在剛抵步後不久那個同樣新加盟的西班牙人煮給他喝的。在德國的時候，他在隊友的影響下總算習慣上咖啡的味道，但一來到曼徹斯特，喝了新隊友熱情為他煮的咖啡後，他決定還是不碰咖啡為妙…尤其是在這支自稱最成功的球隊的第二年，他的板凳生涯已經夠苦，一想到咖啡的味道，他不禁吐出舌頭，搖搖頭，還是不要再想吧…

 

 

比起咖啡，Shinji 比較喜歡牛奶。咖啡牛奶的話，他還覺得不錯。可是 Latte 牛奶咖啡的話，他喝了一口仍會不自覺地皺起眉頭。

 

「其實兩者有分別嗎？」同樣在德國踢波，但效力的球隊和多蒙特是死敵的好友兼國家隊隊友曾問過他。

「我也不知，但我就是覺得牛奶咖啡很苦。」

「可惜德國沒有咖啡牛奶，你就勉強喝著牛奶咖啡吧？」躺在沙發上單手控制著 PSP 的他空出一隻手將剛飲完的咖啡罐拋向牆角的垃圾桶。

 

 

 

 

事隔兩年，他又回到這個人口很少的城市，沒有曼徹斯特那樣熱鬧和忙碌，但他喜歡這個城市的節奏。熟悉的建築物，還有仍然是聽不懂但感到親切的德語，最重要是熟悉的臉孔上有他懷念的笑容。

 

回來後的第二天早上，Shinji 被電話鈴聲弄醒。瞇著眼，伸手摸向鈴聲傳來的方向，終於找到電話。一看來電顯示，是 Kevin。

 

「Shinji，早晨。我在你家樓下，我們去吃早餐吧！」

他一按了接通，對方就一口氣地說。看來前一天他忘了對這位德國好友說，在英國的兩年，他的德語完全沒有進步過。

「Pardon?」

 

之後他讓 Kevin 先進他的公寓，免得他在街上等他。接著在Kevin的催促下，他很快梳洗好並換了衣服。

 

 

 

 

兩年沒有回來，但他仍記得街道和店舖的位置。他坐在 Kevin 的車裡，望著兩旁的街道，他知道 Kevin 想帶他到哪裡吃早餐了。

 

Kevin 將車泊在路邊，然後他也跟著他下車。

果然是這裡…看到一點都沒變的招牌，Shinji 打從心裡覺得很安心。

 

 

推門而進，映入眼簾的是他也認識的咖啡廳老闆娘。

「Kevin？你今天比平時晚了，我還以為你不來。」

「沒法子，今天過來之前去了接一個人，看看誰來了。」

這時老闆娘才發現 Kevin 身後有一個人，她定眼一看，然後興奮的大叫了一聲。「我的天啊！Shinji 好久不見了！看到你平安回來，我實在很高興。」她從櫃檯走出來，走向 Shinji。「歡迎回到多蒙特。」

 

即使他不太知道老闆娘說甚麼，但 Shinji 大約猜得到她的意思。

「Danke！」他腼腆的笑著說。

 

 

Kevin 點了兩杯咖啡，就像昔日一樣。Shinji 本來想說不用點他那份，但看到這位久未重逢的好友臉上的笑容，他覺得至少在這一天不要掃他慶吧？又或者他可能會重新習慣上咖啡的味道呢？

咖啡的香氣很快就在咖啡室裡揚溢著，他望著老闆娘放在他們面前的咖啡，然後又看著 Kevin 愉快地喝著咖啡，他也輕輕地呷了一口，苦中帶甜，他接受得到這個味道。

 

 

其實咖啡不一定很苦吧？

兩年之後的今天，他再一次覺得咖啡並不難喝，又或者其實咖啡的味道也很不錯…看來他會漸漸再度喜歡上咖啡吧？他在英國只碰過一次咖啡，可能是英國的咖啡太差？又或者那個對甜甜圈情有獨鍾的西班牙人不懂煮咖啡的緣故吧？

 

 

「Shinji，你的鼻…」Kevin 突然忍著笑意地指了一指自己的鼻，再指一指他。

就算言語不太通，但只要加上這些動作，他和 Kevin 都會明白得到對方的意思。

Shinji 摸一摸自己的鼻，發現鼻尖沾上了一些泡沫，看來是他喝咖啡時不小心沾上。他連忙用 Kevin 遞來的餐巾把泡沫抹去，這個德國人還說了些他只聽得懂一兩成的德文，意思應該是說還有些泡沫沾在他的鼻上。

 

弄了一會兒，他還是抹不走鼻尖上的泡沫，看不下去的 Kevin 索性伸手將替他抹去。被對方這樣突如其來的觸碰，儘管過去也經常這樣，但隔了兩年，Shinji 感到有些難為情。為了不被 Kevin 察覺到他的不好意思，他連忙拿起杯子又喝了一口。剛才還是苦中帶甜，但這口咖啡的苦和甜已經混在一起，他很喜歡這種味道。

 

 

看著眼前捧腹大笑，取笑著他的Kevin，他或者理解得到為甚麼會突然產生咖啡很不錯的感覺…

原來不是英國的咖啡難喝，也不是西班牙人不懂煮咖啡，亦都不是濃縮咖啡特別苦，而罐裝牛奶咖啡同樣不是很奇怪……同樣地，他眼前的咖啡也不是特別好喝，他也不是喜歡這個味道……

 

又或者應該這樣說， **他喜歡上的不是咖啡，而是和這個人在早上享用咖啡的時光。**

 

 

咖啡，苦澀嗎？───看看和你一起分享咖啡的人是誰吧。

 

 

 

 

>> 完

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝看到最後的你 <3 
> 
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed~~~
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. 有空的話，我會嘗試將中文譒譯成英文 (笑)


End file.
